A New Chapter
by NovaWillow
Summary: After Breaking Dawn, all of your favorite characters have made lives for themselves, and now, their children now start the next chapter of their lives. Finding Love, Loss, and Hope along the way...
1. Same Place, New Me

I was nervous about seeing him again. I bet you he's dating that Amanda girl. I bet you he doesn't remember my name. His Mom will talk about how old I've gotten and his dad will talk about me and Briar as babies, and my parent's will talk about him. The last time he saw me I had braces, and Briar had a cast. I bet he looks even cuter now. Oh my gosh, I'm at his front door. Oh my gosh I'm in his house. Wow he does look cuter. Why is he staring at me like that? Creep. He's walking this way…Dear god, help me.

Whoa, Whoa, WHOA! Let me slow down here… Hi, I'm Natalie Susan Clearwater, daughter of Seth and Gabrielle Clearwater. I'm half- Quileute Indian and half- Irish. I have Blue eyes and Golden Brown Hair, with a natural tan as if I was one of those girls who worshiped the sun everyday during the summer. I'm 15 years old and I just moved back to my hometown of La Push, Washington after living in my mother's hometown San Francisco, California for 2 years. I would miss the energy and liveliness of the city, and the ability to just walk around and always have something to do, here I wouldn't. It would just be Wake Up, School, Dinner, and Sleep. Over and over, everyday. Ugh. And now my parents have dragged me to their best friend's house where my childhood crush and best friend lives, great.

"Hi, Natalie." His perfect voice said in an awestruck tone, bringing me back into reality, as if he had seen the most beautiful thing in the world, or he was the first person cured of all evil in the world, or he just played a baseball game where he got all home runs. But, the way he looked at me, it was like a blind man seeing The Earth, the Sun, and The Moon for the first time all at once, like his destiny was laid out for him. I finally found my words, breaking eye contact.

"Hey Will." I said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. He just smiled at me. "It's been a while since I last saw you."

"Yeah," He replied. "Too long…" I tried not to blush, but I swear I felt my cheeks get a twinge of heat. "So, you moved back into town?" He said, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, But we don't know if I can go To the Rez school or Forks High." His face fell a bit. "Oh…Well I hope you get in to the Tribal School, but I hear you have to have _really_ good grades to get the transfer." He said.

I nodded. "Straight A's."

"Oh, I suck at school stuff…Maybe you could tutor me sometime?" He asked almost pleading.

"Sure, no problem." I agreed, mainly because he looked _so_ cute right now.

"Great." He said, before his mom swooped in.

"Oh Natty, you've gotten so big! You look like a woman now! You look so much like your grandmother, but you must get that a lot, but dear you're so pretty, I can't get over it!" Will nodded and whispered. "So pretty…", and that kind of creeped me out, but at the same time, it felt sort of right.

"Thank you." I said, being polite. She smiled. "She's still got the best manners I've ever seen. It feels like yesterday when you, Briar, and Will were trick-or-treating together!" I giggled.

"Oh Ness, Look at Will and Briar! They've grown to be such grown up people, and Will's only how old now? Fifteen? Natalie will be Fifteen tomorrow." I rolled my eyes at my mother.

Will and I slowly drifted away from our parents, leaving Briar, ending up in his room.

"So, Your Birthday is tomorrow." He said as I sat down next to him on his bed.

"Yup…Great timing, huh?" I said, slumping down.

"How about we hang out tomorrow? So you don't have to be miserable on your birthday…" He said, with a glimmer of hope in his gorgeous big, brown eyes.

"Sure." I said, smiling. He smiled back, grabbing my hand. I smiled and looked down.

Dinner was sort of awkward. Our parents were ablaze in conversation, while we sat in quiet, making silent jokes at weird things they said.

When we left, I could see that Will looked sad, and Briar looked like she was about to burst out laughing. I wondered why but brushed it aside.

{BRIAR'S POV}

This is freaking hilarious! My Little Brother, already imprinting on our dad's Old Pack member's Daughter. She's from California, and he's stupid.

Here comes the pack meeting in my living room, and that means I can get out of this ridiculous dress. She seems nice though… where'd they go before dinner? Did they make out? You go, Little Bro! Ooh! Sweats! Maybe I could get some information out of her for Willy… Is the pack here, yet? Embry has been on patrol since yesterday… I should tell my dad to give him some slack so we could hang out more! I miss my boo-thang! UGH! Briar Rose, Focus! Okay, Information, dad, Embry! Wait, I'm a freaking hypocrite. Embry did the same thing to me as Willy did to Natalie! I'm nice…

"Briar! Embry's here!" YES! MUST RUN TO BOYFRIEND! Well, someone looks rather dapper, today!

"Hey Briy!" He said, pulling me into his tan, muscular arms. I giggled into his shoulder.

"Hey Em, missed you." I said.

"Missed you way more, Briy." He replied before my dad came in, clearing his throat. I rolled my eyes.

"Why must I see my best friend with my daughter?" He said jokingly. I laughed and turned back to Embry. "William became a man, today." I nodded, crossing my arms and pretending to be proud. "My Little Willy found the girl, Who happens to be Seth's daughter!"

Embry started laughing and fell onto the couch as the other boys started arriving. "WILL IMPRINTED?" He stated, laughing more, the guys all started chuckling and chanting "Willy Nelson's A Man!" as we laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Will yelled from the stairs as he walked down. "My personal life is none of my business!" He said, pulling out his phone. He pressed in a number and held up his phone to his face. "Hey Natalie!" He said before walking into the next room.

Oh Wil…


	2. Happy Birthday, Natalie!

{Natalie's POV}

Why is everything so bright? Wait, Did I just wake up? Yup, that's what happened. Happy Birthday Me. I bet mom has some fancy breakfast planned for me and insist on taking some lame pictures in a party hat. Dad's going to make some long speech about me being a baby yesterday and I'm going to pretend that I think it's cute, but in reality, it's just my dorky dad.

I walked downstairs in my flower pajamas and see the pancake's waiting for me, like every year.

"Happy Birthday, Baby!" My mom smiles as she says it, but a little antsy. What the heck?

"My 15 year old daughter is so perfect! It's like just yesterday that you were in di-" My dad says before my mother cuts him off. "Seth!" She turns back to me, and my dad puts his hand on her shoulder.

"We have something to tell you."Mom says, smiling. I sit down in front of my stack of pancakes and wait for her reply. "We thought we should wait until your birthday to give you the news, because I know you've always wanted one!" What? Am I getting a car a year early?

"Honey, You're gonna have a baby sister." My eyes widen. A WHAT?

"Oh my gosh, mom, that's so great!" I say with happiness, running over to hug her, and then quickly pulling back. "Woops! Don't want to squish Little Lulu down there!"

"Why Lulu?"My dad asks with a funny look on his face. My parents laugh and we all chatter about baby names over breakfast.

{Will's POV}

You got this, Will, She's already yours. You were made for each other, it'll be just fine. Does this button up look okay? Or is it too much for the beach? WHEN DID I BECOME A GIRL?

Oh, I need some axe. THERE WE GO! Should I go get something at the store for her really quick or just get her a late present? I don't even know what she likes! Nike's or Vans? Nike's. Oh, Briar won't let me forget about what I'm about to do...

"Hey Briy, I need to ask you a question!"I yell from my bathroom, hoping she'll actually come in. Success.

"Yeah, Willy Nelson?" I roll my eyes.

"Do you think Natalie likes me?" I say in a tiny voice. "Or am I just making a fool out of myself?" She smiles at me, with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.

"Well, of course she likes you! Did you see how she was acting towards you?" She giggled at the sentence. "Plus, you'll be fine, the Black family doesn't make fools of themselves, they already are! You'll be fine Willy, I promise." I turn to her.

"Really?"

She nods.

"Really."

{Natalie's POV}

He'll be here any minute! Ugh! Do I look okay? Probably not. God, that's the doorbell! Good lord, Natalie, Just Breathe!

His voice creeps up the stairs. "Hello, Mrs. Clearwater! How are you?" Breathe.

As I walk down the stairs I try not to look like a dork, not to fast, not to slow, and he looks at me like I'm the only woman on the planet, and I try not to smile too big.

God, he looks amazing, as always, his big brown eyes sparkling.

"Happy Birthday, Natalie."

{Cliff hanger! I promise the next chapter will be ! Review!}


End file.
